What was meant to be
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: [Cursed] Jimmy finally comes to terms with his feelings for Bo. Slash, sarcasm, traditionally messed up humor.


I watched Cursed last night and thought "Jimmy and Bo are so going to get together" and well, here you are!

Disclaimer: I do not own them, if I did, they would have SOOO ended up together in that movie.

* * *

Jimmy opened the door of Bo's car and slipped out, an internal battle raging inside him. He turned around to face Bo who was getting out of the car and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Bo, I wanted to, I mean uh," he stumbled _Great going there Jimmy, now you sound like an idiot. _Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a puff, walked around the car and planted his lips firmly on a startled Bo's. "I wanted to tell you that I really like you," sprung rapidly from his lips when he pulled away. "It's okay if you don't…" He was abruptly cut off by a pair of warms lips against his own.

Bo ran his tongue across Jimmy's lower lip, making the brown haired teen gasp, he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Jimmy's mouth. His lips curled into a slight smile when Jimmy began to kiss back. He pulled back, both of them breathless.

"So, are you my, you know, boyfriend?" Jimmy asked, making Bo smile. Any doubts were washed away when Bo kissed him again _God, he's a great kisser. _Soon he found himself being laid back against the hood of the car while Bo moved from his lips to his neck, biting him gently. He moaned and closed his eyes when he felt the dark haired teen's growing interest press against his own.

Bo moaned and slowly ground his hips into Jimmy's, holding himself up with one hand while the other entangled itself in the other teen's soft brown hair. He moaned again when he felt one of Jimmy's hands stroke his chest.

"I don't need to see my brother making out on a hood of a car!" Ellie laughed from the doorway of the house, holding a large garbage bag in one hand. "Now stop doing that and come help clean."

Jimmy blushed bright red and propped himself up on two hands so he could look at his sister. His blush grew when Bo placed another kiss on his neck before standing and offering him a hand.

"I'll stick around and help," Bo smiled, earning a smile and another blush from Jimmy when he didn't let go of the other teen's hand when he was on his feet.

xXx

"Bo, can you pick up the silver?" Ellie asked as she swept the kitchen. "Apparently someone neglected to write that even though the one that started it all is dead, that only keeps us from transforming and killing people."

Bo shrugged and nodded in understanding. He bent down and picked up the silver utensils and returned them to the drawer. "So you guys still have all those cool powers?"

"Yeah, super strength, agility, random urges to eat raw heavily salted meat," Jimmy said when he entered the room again after taking out two large garbage bags of debris. "Ellie, can we stop now?" He asked, making Ellie laugh.

After resting the broom against the ruined counter, Ellie nodded. "Yeah, that's good enough. Now go upstairs and do what you've been wanting to do for the past few hours," she smiled and nearly fell over laughing when Jimmy and Bo practically ran up the stairs to Jimmy's room.

"Geeky, but cute," Bo smirked when he saw inside Jimmy's room. His smirk widened when he pushed Jimmy down onto the bed, crawling on top of the werewolf. He leaned down and captured Jimmy's lips in a hot, passionate kiss, devouring the other teen's mouth.

Jimmy moaned and kissed back just as passionately, lifting his hips up to meet Bo's, who ground down against him. He tangled a hand in Bo's soft hair as the other teen deepened the kiss, slipping a tongue into his mouth. "Bo," he gasped, breaking the kiss when Bo opened his pants and slipped a hand inside.

Hearing his name on Jimmy's lips made Bo even harder. Wanting to hear more of the sweet sounds, he stroked up and down Jimmy's length torturously slow. He moved to attack the other teen's throat, licking and sucking, leaving a rather large red spot.

xXx

Jimmy woke up to the sound of his sister pounding on his door, signifying that he had to get up and get ready for school. He went to sit up only to be met with a groan of protest and a strong arm wrapping around his waist and holding him in place. His eyes went wide in realization, he had slept with Bo, literally and figuratively, and he still wasn't broken up with Brook.

"Calm down," Bo yawned as he propped himself up on one arm, slipping his other from around Jimmy's waist, but letting a hand linger low on the other teen's hips. "Brook'll understand and do you have a shirt I could borrow? You ripped mine," he smirked and gestured to the shredded red t-shirt on the floor.

* * *

More chapters to come lovelings! 


End file.
